


Hot Drinks and Warm Eyes

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble Prompt: Hot Chocolate Fogging Up Glasses
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Snarry Christmas 2020





	Hot Drinks and Warm Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble Prompt: Hot Chocolate Fogging Up Glasses

Severus watched as Harry drank the hot cocoa, the heat of the cocoa steaming the cold glasses.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Much. Thank you!"

"More?" 

"Not right now," Harry shook his head.

The glasses cleared slightly but Severus couldn't quite see Harry's eyes. He loved the way they changed color with Harry's mood. Darker green when he was focusing on something intense or was upset, lighter colors were for happier moods.

Severus learned lighter shades were just for him. 

Harry took off his glasses and haphazardly cleaned the lens. When Harry looked up, Severus could see the lightest green of spring.


End file.
